Kaalki
|first = Sandboy |latest = Miracle Queen |residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |friends = Other Kwamis Ladybug Max Kanté |abilities = Voyage Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} '''https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 & https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061771758372417536 is the kwami of '''Teleportation who is connected to the Horse Miraculous.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELJGWMiexi8 With her power, Kaalki's wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a horse-themed superhero. She is currently dormant in her miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, as seen in "Sapotis".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w In "Startrain", she becomes active to help Max Kanté transform into Pegasus. Appearance Kaalki is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall and is gray with a white mane, muzzle, arms, legs, and underbelly. She also has light green eyes, eyelashes, pointed horse ears with white insides, and a thick white tail that curves outwards. Personality Kaalki is very polite and speaks with proper grammar, although, she seems to be an elitist, given that she asked Max if he was someone glorious and famous. This suggests that she doesn't want just anyone to wield her Miraculous. Abilities Kaalki can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. She can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than herself. As a kwami, Kaalki is able to transform the holder of the Horse Miraculous into a horse-themed superhero, with the power of Voyage. Relationships Ziggy Kaalki and Ziggy are seen dancing together at the party that celebrates Nooroo's birthday in "Sandboy", when they and the other Kwamis begin to find him but had ended up contacting to the Butterfly Miraculous' wielder. After they broke their connection with Hawk Moth; Ziggy is seen attending to Kaalki, which shows that the Horse and Goat Kwamis are possibly close friends, or simply get along with each other. Max Kanté When Kaalki and Max met for the first time in "Startrain", he was friendly with her, and only vaguely surprised at the sight of a kwami for the first time; but being Kaalki rather picky about holders, she immediately asked him if he was someone glorious and famous, only to stop when Ladybug assured her that Max was fit for the job. As of "Party Crasher", the two continue on working together in helping their allies against Hawk Moth. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Multimouse Even though their interaction is brief she listens to Ladybug's instructions without question seen in "Startrain". She even helped Marinette with her plan in rescuing Tikki and Plagg as well as cheered for her has the plan worked. At the end of "Miracle Queen", Marinette became the new guardian of the Miracle Box. History Before Season 2 When the concept of teleportation came into existence, Kaalki came into existence. Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Kaalki and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When her Miraculous was not being worn, Kaalki was dormant in the Horse Miraculous, which was stored inside the Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Kaalki was dormant in the Horse Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Kaalki was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the others kwamis, and she was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. She marveled at the gift Tikki brought, a marker, and she played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Kaalki got into position in an effort to contact him, but the kwamis contacted his wielder instead. Hearing his voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave, but they prevented him from discovering them by cutting off the connection. But then she realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and realized that Tikki and Plagg's wielders were in danger. Kaalki instructed Tikki, Plagg, and Wayzz to find their owners. Season 3 In "Startrain", while Kaalki was dormant inside her Miraculous she was temporarily given to Marinette enabling her and Cat Noir to return to Paris if there was trouble. However trouble didn't come to Paris but stowed away on a train causing Max's mother to be akumatized into the titular villain and blasting everyone into space. Needing to capture the akuma and save everyone board the train at the same time, Kaalki was activated introducing herself to her holder, Max Kanté, to transform into the hero Pegasus. With her power of Voyage, the trio was able to stop Startrain and bring everyone back down to earth. Afterwards, Kaalki was returned to her Miraculous then, back to Ladybug. In "Kwamibuster", she was activated along with her kwami brothers and sisters to help Multimouse enact her plan of rescuing Tikki and Plagg. During the confrontation, Kaalki was one of the few kwamis captured but with the help of Multicat was set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat Kaalki and others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", Kaalki was activated by a possessed Max transforming him into Pegasus and her powers were used against the heroes until they managed to deakumatize the titular villain. After Hawk Moth and Mayura fled and the role of guardian was passed to Ladybug, Kaalki and her Miraculous were retrieved and placed in the Miracle Box. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Kaalki was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Her name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/Kyoi_Tekina/status/1061763079581634562 and https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * Some of the things that a horse is a symbol for have also been used as methods of transportation for millennia. * The horse is the seventh animal of the Chinese zodiac. * In the English dub, she has a British accent. * Her name is a reference to Kalki, the tenth Avatar of Vishnu who is depicted with a white horse. *Kaalki's preference for famous and glorious wielders may be a reference to the horse's association with famous and valiant knights in history and culture. de:Kaalki es:Kaalki fr:Kaalki pl:Kaalki pt-br:Kaalki ru:Каалки Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters